The Call
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: Dean gets a call on his cell phone. The message? A lone strangled scream that gets cut off halfway through. And its coming from Boston. Dean and Sam go down and battle demons, teenagers and past loves? How is it all connected? Read to find out! Destiel!


**So this is my new fic. There will be a follow up that I'll get to later on in the week. Hopefully. But this is good enough for now. So I hope you enjoy. Its slightly AU-ish, so bear with me. It follows most of the SPN-ness though.**

**You'll get a background story anywho. Oh and just to let you know, the Harvelles and Ash are ALIVE! Because I like them breathing. Oh and so is Gabe.**

**Dean: This one is... um...**

**Cas: I must agree with Dean's statement.**

**Sam: It wasn't really a statement Cas.**

**Gabe: Yeah. Whatever. Let them read already.**

**Disclaimer: So... I don't _OWN _Supernatural per say, just you know, steal it when Kripke isn't looking and cuddle and coddle it when Sera's back is turned and hug it to death when Robert Singer isn't paying attention and play with them when the boiz are unaware. And its so very entertaining! So that's the story.**

**Read!**

* * *

Prologue

Dean was 29 when Castiel pulled him from hell. He was 29 when he fell in love with him. And when he was 30 years old, Castiel just left. disappeared without a word. After a year of being together, Castiel just left. He up and left him. Ellen couldn't explain and neither could Sam. Bobby could only feel sympathy for him and Jo just tried and comforted him as best as she could. Ash couldn't track him, didn't know where the angel had jsut disappeared off to. But Dean was in the middle of an apocalypse. He focused on that, but when they had one and it was over, he'd looked. And prayed and yelled and screamed and cried. But Cas never came.

And Dean never got over it.

The next time he heard from the angel, was 18 years later and under no good circumstances at all.

He wouldn't forget it...

* * *

The Call

It a started with one phone call.

See, Dean's phone number is only given to a few people, so he had a couple names flick through his head on who could be calling him as he reached down to unhook his cell from his belt. Sam was right next to him, so that was a no. They had just left Bobby's an hour ago so it was unlikely that the older man had phoned him. He hadn't seen Castiel in almost twenty years now, so that was a definite no on the angel's part.

Maybe it was Ellen? He knew Jo and Ash were on their honeymoon so that was a no-go from them. Who could it be?

He quickly checked the caller ID and upon not recognizing it, answered the phone with a little caution. "Hello?"

All Dean got was a scream and then, the line went dead.

The Impala swerved as Sam clutched to the dashboard and scowled at his older brother. "Dean, what the hell!"

Dean in turn stared at his phone. What the hell had that been? Well, it certainly meant someone was in trouble. "Sammy, can you trace the last call on my phone?"

Sam uneasily took the phone as Dean slowed down and pulled off to the side of the road. "Uh… sure. Any particular reason?"

Dean turned to him, cutting the ignition and said, "I just got a phone call."

"And?"

"It started and ended with a scream."

Sam blinked. "Oh." And then he diligently hacked away at his lap top, the keys clicking as he went. A few minutes later he whistled. "Wow."

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam turned the computer so the screen was facing his brother. "It came all the way from Boston."

"Boston like Boston, Massachusetts?"

Sam scowled. "Yes Dean. There is no other Boston in the United States."

Dean rolled his eyes then checked the direction he was headed in. After a few more seconds of figuring, he turned them down the first exit he saw and had them going in a steady direction east.

Sam cleared his throat. "Um… Dean? Where are we going?"

"Boston," he answered distractedly.

Sam scratched his head. "Right." There was a moment's pause. And then, "Why is that again?"

Dean sighed and looked at Sam, dividing his attentions between his brother and the road. "Because Sammy, someone was obviously calling for help. They must have gotten my number from someone we've been in contact with and now their up against some supernatural being and they need help. We've got ourselves a hunt, brother."

* * *

Sam and Dean were able to trace it to a small home in the country side of Boston when they turned up in the city a few days later. Dean pulled the Impala up to the curb on the other side of the street, gazing at the house. It wasn't familiar.

He turned to Sam. "Is this the house?"

Sam nodded. "This is it Dean. You ready?"

Dean nodded. "Oh yeah." And with that, he left the car and walked across the street, Sam at his heels. He knocked once, then twice and when he got no response, hand signaled to Sam that he was going to pick the lock. The younger Winchester just rolled his eyes and nodded, as Dean got to his knees and began the simple task of picking the lock. A few moments later, there was a clearly audible snick and the door swung open. Dean grinned at his handiwork.

Sam pushed past his dorky brother and into the house. It seemed empty. He walked around. It was painted in earthly tones and there were paintings on the walls that looked old and historic. He made his way past the living room, Dean following, and into the bathrooms. They were also empty.

He turned to Dean, about to speak, when the older Winchester brought a single finger to his lips. He inclined his head toward the kitchen and that was when Dean heard it. The familiar strains of a song and the words to go with it.

Dean stalked toward the kitchen, motioning for Sam to follow, both men like panthers on their feet. They rounded a corner and then, Dean counted down on his fingers. Three, two, one…

He sprung around into the doorway of the kitchen, gun trained and pointed on the figure in front of him, who had their back turned. But Dean lowered his gun, Sam doing the same. Because in front of them was a girl, no more than eighteen years old in skinny jeans and a layered tee. And in her ears were headphones.

Dean could hear the music from where he stood. "She's gonna go deaf," he said to Sam, confident that her music was too loud for her to hear them.

He was wrong.

The girl spun around, terror in her jade eyes, her plump, pink lips in a startled 'o'. Before she could scream, Dean put a hand over her mouth and said, "Relax, we're not here to hurt you."

After a moment, she nodded. Dean removed his hand. And she kneed him in the groin. Dean let out a startled sound and clutched his balls as he sunk to the floor. Sam took a step back.

"Touch me again, and it'll be more than a kick that I'll be giving you, asshole," she spat out, angry. She swiped a lock of dark brown-almost-black hair from her face and behind her ear. There wasn't much of it; her hair was short and spiked from her head.

Sam swallowed as Dean groaned on the floor. Man, this girl had some balls… figuratively, of course. "Um… hi?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Hi? What do you want?" Her eyes went wide. "Where are they!"

Sam moved back some more. "What are you talking about? Look, my name is Sam and the guy that you just dislocated his balls is Dean, my brother. We're here to help-"

"Winchester?" she said suddenly freezing, her voice going soft.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Dean and Sam Winchester." He waved. "Hi."

She turned pale after that and knelt next to Dean who was making his way into a sitting position. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

He waved her off. "I'm fine, sweetheart." He groaned a little as he finally stood up, the girl following. "But… a little ice couldn't hurt."

She nodded, running over to the freezer and grabbing a few cubes of ice, wrapping them in a dish-towel. She walked over to where Dean was sitting at the kitchen table and handed the towel-wrapped ice to him. He immediately pressed it to his sore balls.

"Sorry," she murmured again.

Dean shrugged. "S'ok. It was all in self-defense, right? Me and Sammy should know better anyway."

"How'd you get in?"

Dean blushed and Sam answered, "Dean picked the lock."

She raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Whatever floats the freak's boats, I guess."

Dean scoffed. "Are we supposed to be offended by the freaks thing?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm a fellow freak myself."

"Um… about that…"

She extended a hand. "Gabrielle DeSantos." Dean shook it. "So… um… why are you guys here? Is it about my parents?"

Sam and Dean shared a look. "What happened to them?"

Gabrielle looked away. "I-I don't know. I came home a few days ago and they were gone. I filed a missing persons report but…they haven't found anything yet."

"Do you know how your parents got my number?" Dean asked.

She shook her head. "All I know is that when I got home, my mom's phone was on the table and there was a piece of paper that had the names Sam and Dean Winchester on it and a number. Yours I guess."

"Can we see it?" Sam asked softy.

She nodded and got up to go find it in another room. As Dean shifted his ice, he spoke again. "So, what do you think? Ghost? Demon? It's kinda weird that there's no sign of a struggle or anything. Think it's a coincidence?"

Sam shook his head. "Dean, since when is 'coincidence' a valid answer in our book?"

Dean scowled. "Eh, good point."

A few moments later, Gabrielle walked back in, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. "Here it is. This was right by her phone."

She handed it to Dean. He was shocked. That was his name and that was his number but…

It was on stationary that he knew only one person had.

"Sam…" Dean handed the paper over.

His brother looked at it, then realized it too. "This is Bobby's stationary." Dean nodded. "Gabrielle-"

"Call me Gabby," she intruded.

Sam nodded. "Gabby, do you know where your parents got this?"

She shook her head. "No. I've seen it before though. Actually, it's always been in the draw in the desk in the hallway. For, like, ever."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Well, well, well. How long had that been exactly? And why were they calling now?

"Did your parents ever tell you what we did for a living?" Dean asked.

Gabby made a face. "Um… no. Not really. They just said that you guys were…what was the word?" She made a face. "Oh, right. Extremists."

Sam rolled his eyes. "They weren't wrong," Dean responded.

Dean noticed her iPod was still playing and he recognized the song. "Hey, what're you listening to?"

Sam knew the song too. And knew that Dean knew it. "Dean-"

His brother kicked him under the table.

Gabby picked up her iPod, a big bulky thing it was, and smiled. "Oh this one? The Song Remains The Same, by Led Zeppelin." She frowned now. "Why?"

"You like Zeppelin?"

She shook her head. "No, I love Zeppelin. The Led is awesome."

Sam shook _his_ head. Of course. She just had to like that kind of stuff. "What do you think about pie?" Dean then asked.

She shrugged. "Its ok, I guess. I like vanilla ice cream better."

Dena shook his head. "Oh no, a pie hater. Save me Sammy."

Gabby giggled and Sam stopped to look at his brother. Well wasn't someone pretty ok with kids? "Sorry I'm not perfect in your book," she responded. Dean just shrugged, a grin on his face.

Suddenly, the lights started flickering. Dean slowly placed the ice down on the table and looked at Sam who already had his hand creeping to his gun. Gabby seemed calm though; oblivious.

"They've been doing that for a while, actually," she commented.

Dean felt cold curl in his stomach. "Since when?"

She stopped. "Well, a few months ago. On my birthday, actually."

Sam cleared his throat. "Anything weird happen when you were six months old?"

Gabby's face went dark then. "I wouldn't know."

Before Sam got a chance to ask what she meant by that, Dean went flying into the kitchen wall. Gabby, the least help of all, screamed. And Sam turned around. There was nothing there, not now, but he knew that something would be.

As Dean scrambled to his feet, and Gabby started hyperventilating, Sam grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the face. "Gabby, Gabrielle." She looked at him. There were tears in her eyes. "Do you have any salt in the kitchen?"

She nodded. "Yeah. In the pantry, right over there. Why?"

Sam nodded. "Good. I need you to make a line of salt across the kitchen doorway, ok? Just do that for me, make sure it's thick and goes from one end to the other, with no gaps. Ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but why?" She was shaking and Sam felt an immense sense of guilt.

"We'll explain later," Dean said from the side, drawing his gun.

Gabby screamed again. "He has a _gun_! _Why_ does he have a gun?"

Sam tried to calm her and scowl at Dean at the same time. It wouldn't work so he went with comforting. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. I promise. Just please, make the salt line."

Gabby nodded and this time, went to the small pantry and took out the salt. She started the line, efficiently making it and Sam had to wonder if she did this before. Although she didn't act like it.

Dean was looking out the doorway, making sure nothing was going to harm the girl as Sam sidled up to him. "Did you see it?"

Dean shook his head, obviously frustrated with himself. "No. I didn't even realize what was happening until I collided with the wall." He gestured to the lights now. "But at least we have a good idea on what it might be. A demon or ghost, I'm guessing. And salt wards against both, so."

Gabby got up after she was finished and walked over to them, on the far side of the kitchen. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker again. She moved closer to Dean and Sam, pressing herself between their bodies and hiding her face in Dean's chest. He put a protective arm around her, more for comfort than anything else.

And then suddenly, the flickering was gone. And into the living room, which was visible from the kitchen, walked a woman with orange hair and brown eyes. When she peeked out, Gabby sighed in relief and then, beamed a smile at the brothers. They looked at her confused. What was going on?

"That's my mom," she whispered and then, "Mom!"

The woman looked into the kitchen and then stopped a few feet away from the salt line. "Gabrielle?" She smiled. "Oh Gabrielle, sweetheart, it's so good to see you again." She froze and looked at Dean and Sam. "Who-who are they?"

Sam didn't like this. It was just way too much… coincidence.

"This is Dean and that's Sam Winchester. These are the men that you called before you disappeared." Gabby moved closer to the salt line. "What happened, where's Dad?"

The woman moved closer, but still didn't cross the salt line. "I don't know. I just… woke up in a lot a few miles from here. I've been walking to get to you, honey."

Gabby moved closer, but then felt a hand on her arm, restraining her from crossing the line. She turned to see Dean. He shook his head. "Gabby, listen to me. That is not your mother."

She made an incredulous face. "What? Of course it is. You don't know my mother. That's her. Don't worry Dean." She made to move across again, but Dean tugged on her arm again. "Dean," she said, annoyed.

"Gabby, I'm warning you. Do not cross that salt line. That is _not_ your mother."

"Honey, don't listen to him. Get away from that man. I don't trust him." Sam heard something in her voice… something decidedly not human.

"Dean, get her away from the sat line." Sam moved forward and helped drag her back.

"Guys," Gabby was saying. "Guys, that's my _mom_. Let go of me. I said _let go_!"

"No," Dean said. "She's not crossing the salt line. It's because she can't." He turned to the woman. "It's because she's a demon."

Gabby looked at him in horror. "You're nuts." She turned to Sam. "You're _both_ nuts." Twisting, she tried to get free. "Dean let go." My, my, wasn't she stubborn.

"No."

"Dean-"

"Fine, you don't believe me?" He turned to the woman. And then he smiled. "_Christo_."

Gabby gasped in horror as the woman she thought was her mother growled and her face flickered and twisted and shifted. And then she screamed.

Her 'mother's' eyes turned into black puddles and she shook a finger at the girl. "No, no honey. Let's have none of that now. It's rude to scream in front of guests."

Gabby screamed anyway, backing up into Dean and turning around to bury her face in his chest. "God what _is_ she?"

The woman answered for her. "I'm a demon sweetie. Hi, boys. You're the Winchesters then? I guess I owe you two morons a thank you for opening the Gates all that time ago." She stopped. "I also owe you an ass-kicking session for locking Lucifer back up. Naughty, naughty boys-"

She froze then, tilting her head to the side. She smiled. "Oh… seems like I might get something out of this after all."

Sam looked on in confusion as she hid behind a couch but then stopped when he realized that someone was coming into the house.

"Hello?" Well, the voice was male. "Gabby? You home?"

Gabby froze and pushed out of Dean's arms, running out toward the voice. "Gabby, no!" Dean yelled as she jumped the salt line.

But she wasn't listening. "Joey! RUN!"

Dean and Sam ran out, hopping the salt line as a strangled scream was heard from the living room. The scene in front of them looked something like this. Gabby's demon-possessed mother was standing in front of the couch. On the other side stood Gabby. In front of her, standing protectively was a young man. He was a few inches taller than her, Dean's height actually, and he had honey blond hair that was up to his shoulders.

Dean couldn't see his face, but he was guessing it was angry by the way he was speaking. "You stay away from her, you crazy son of a bitch." The demons eyes were, in fact black.

"Now, now, sweetie, don't be that way," the demon intoned as she hopped the couch and made for the boy.

"No! Get away from him!" Gabby yelled and with that, she shoved the boy, Joey, away.

Except, it was so much more than a shove.

Joey went flying across the room and slammed into the far wall knocking down several pictures. He coughed, dust puffing up around him and looked at her in surprise. Gabby just looked at her hands in shock. Dean and Sam had twin looks of astonishment on their faces.

And the demon, instead of looking shocked, surprised or even the least bit scared, smiled. "Well, well, well. I think I hit the jackpot Clarence!"

Gabby started backing up as Sam ran over to help Joey up and off the floor. "No, no," she kept murmuring. "S-stay away. You get away from me!"

But the demon kept coming closer. "This is so much fun, isn't it _Gabby_?"

She shook her head. "Don't call me that."

On the side, Dean turned to Sam. "Sammy, get him into the kitchen. Now!"

Sam nodded. The boy didn't. "But, Gabby. I can't-"

"I'll get Gabby. Go, now!" Dean growled, shoving both his brother and Joey out to the kitchen. Dean then turned to where he saw the demon closing in on Gabby. "Hey bitch!" he yelled.

The demon didn't even turn around. "Just a minute. I'm occupied at the moment."

Dean lifted an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well then, I hope you don't mind that I do this." He cleared his throat and then started. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te, cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque eterne perditionis venenum propinare."

The demon stopped her advancement and screamed, her head twisting every which way. She clutched at her hair and screamed, turning to Dean, her eyes pitch black, and making toward him. Dean stumbled backwards, trying to remember the rest of the exorcism. Latin was always Sammy's thing.

But surprisingly, from the other side of the room, he heard, "Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallacie, hostis humane salutis, humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomini quem inferi tremunt ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine." He looked over the demons head as she yelled and spit, and saw Gabby standing up from where she had fallen. She looked pissed. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio, infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque eterne perditionis venenum propinare," she continued as the demon started to howl and cough, her smoky form being forced from her human host.

The demon knew if she didn't leave, she was going to be forced out and back to Hell. But Gabby was having none of it. "Ut ecclesiam tuam, secura tibi facias-UGH!" The demon shoved Gabby back and into the wall, a few pictures falling down behind her and then, threw herself out a window, glass shattering and flinging itself everywhere. Dean shielded his eyes until it was over and then made his way to Gabby, who was murmuring the last words to the exorcism. "…libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

Dean grabbed her under the arms and hauled her up, dragging the teenager over the salt line and into the kitchen. Sam was pacing, Joey sitting. The second Gabby came in, looking a little more than traumatized, he sprung up and out of his chair, rushing over to her.

"Gab, Gabby, look at me." She met his gaze and Dean had a moment of déjà vu. Joey's eyes were a sapphire color, one that brought a wave of recognition to Dean. It was weird. And Gabby's were that jade color he knew he'd seen before.

It was eerie when they met, that blue and green, and it just seemed like he'd seen it happen before.

Joey gripped her chin, tilting it from side to side, checking for injury and sighed when he found none. "You're fine."

Gabby seemed to snap out of it at that. She slapped his hand away and scowled at him. "I could have told you that myself, you brute. I'm fine." She got pale. "Are you?"

He swallowed. "I…" He cleared his throat. "M'fine."

She gave him a stern look. "I threw you across a room. You fell into glass. How are you fine?"

He didn't scowl. He didn't need to. "How did you toss me? Been eating your spinach lately?"

"Ok, ok," Sam intervened, although Dean had been kinda looking forward to a fight. His money was on Gabby. "Relax guys. You could start out by telling us who _you_ are," he said, addressing Joey.

The boy looked surprised. "What?"

Before anyone could say another word, Gabby jumped in. "His name is Jonah DeSantos." She stood in front of him and crossed her arms. "He's my brother."

"Oh…" Sam started, but she cut him off.

"He's my _twin_ brother."

Dean felt his jaw drop and couldn't help the words that fell from his mouth. "The fuck?"

* * *

Joey was sitting down, his sister across from him. Sam and Dean were standing. Night was falling. They had already demon proofed the kitchen, devil's traps littering it and salt on every entryway. Now they just had to figure out why these kids were getting chased after.

They could guess where their parents were: possessed by demons. The rest though, was a mystery. And now, they had to explain it all to them.

"So, we're… kinda hunters," Dean started. "Except, we don't hunt animals, we hunt monsters."

Joey lifted an eyebrow. "Like… Bigfoot?"

Beside him, Gabby rolled her eyes. "Joey, everyone knows Bigfoot isn't real." She looked to Dean though. "Right?"

He nodded. "We hunt more like, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, _demons_…" He shrugged.

"Yeah," Sam continued. "We've been doing it our entire lives, too."

The two kids nodded. And really? Dean was finding it hard to believe that they were twins. Jonah, or Joey as he liked to be called, was about his height. He had an oval face and sapphire eyes. His hair was a dark, honey blonde that went to his shoulders in waves, like Sam's. He had long, tapered fingers and was wearing a button up with a solid colored t-shirt on underneath. His jeans were plain and blue, ripped at the knees slightly. He was quiet though, and listened to them without interrupting much except with little comments here and there.

Gabby on the other hand, was his total opposite. She had short, spiky dark brown, almost black, hair. Her eyes were a bright jade and her face was rounder. She had a sharp nose though, and large lips. She was around Jo Harvelle's height. Her jeans were skin tight and she had work boots on. Her tee shirt had a thermal under it. She had hands made for working, talked loudly, was slightly obnoxious and rolled her eyes a lot.

Not only their looks were different, or their personalities, but even the way they talked was different. Neither of them had a Boston accent, although they lived there, which surprised Dean. Joey talked crisply, his words precise and accurate. He didn't really use contractions. Gabby though, used them and then some. She shortened words until you had to ask her what they originally were and she had this lilting accent to her words. Kinda like Dean's, but lighter, not as severe.

"You two seem to be taking this well," Dean commented.

Joey just seriously nodded. Gabby rolled her eyes. "Dude, our mother-that-is-not tried to kill us or something, I threw my brother across the room and he had not a scratch on him. Weird shit is happening, how can we _not_ be taking this well?"

Ok, so maybe they _were_ repressing it. It seemed more likely anyway.

"Sorry," Dean muttered.

There was a moment of silence, when Gabby and Joey just looked at each other. Suddenly, Joey sighed. "I know," he said to Gabby. Her eyes widened.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Had they missed something? "Um.. what?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Gabby just said that she was a little weirded out, that is all," Joey responded absentmindedly.

Sam made a face. "Gabby didn't say anything," he said slowly.

Joey's head snapped up. "Yes she did. I heard her." He turned to her. "Didn't you?"

She shook her head. "No. But…" There was a nervous swallow and then she said, "But, I _thought_ it."

Joey's eyes widened. "Alright. I am thoroughly freaked out now. Why can I hear inside my sisters head?"

Gabby shook her head. "Look, that sucks and all, because now I'm going to think of gay porn for you to hear, but…" She got up and started looking him over again.

He groaned. "Gabrielle. I. Am. Fine!"

She made a face. "Jonah. I. Threw. You." She cracked a smile. "_And_ it was EPIC." Gabby went to brush some of her brother's fringe from his forehead and her fingers brushed the skin there. All of a sudden, Joey's eyes rolled back into his head and he pitched forward.

Gabby screamed.

Sam ran over, Dean going onto the other side and they slowly guided Joey's body to the ground. This was starting to look a bit familiar.

Sam's mouth opened and closed and then opened and closed again. He had nothing. They were reminding him of people they shouldn't remind him of. A certain angel. His brother. It was too weird.

Unfortunately, neither did Dean. But that didn't stop him from talking. These kids were not telling them something. He could tell. Gabby kept glancing upstairs.

"Ok. Listen. We're here to _help_ you, not get you into trouble. If you can say anything that helps, if you know anything that even _might_ help, you need to tell us. Ok?" She nodded slowly. "So spill."

Gabby looked uncomfortable. "Well…" She looked at Joey worriedly. "Do you guys think this has anything to do with us being… adopted?"

Dean's eyes widened. "You two are _adopted_?"

So did Sam's, except they were helping his weird thoughts.

Gabby shrugged. "Didn't seem like a big deal…"

Sam felt pieces slide in place in his head. "That's why you didn't know if anything happened during your six month birthday."

She nodded. "Yeah…"

Dean nodded. "Alright, so I'm guessing this has a lot to do with it. How old were you when you were adopted?"

She made a face and then answered, "We were three." Gabby nodded. "Yeah, thereabouts."

"Do you know who you're parents are? You're real ones?" Sam asked then, softly and all emo-y and Dean was rolling his eyes. Next Sam would be telling them that they were too precious to be out in this, cruel, cruel world.

She shook her head. "No… we were submitted anonymously."

"That sucks," Dean commented.

Gabby shrugged. "Martha and Dave have been awesome parents. We don't have any complaints." She looked a little sad at the mention of her adopted parents.

"Anything else?" Sam pondered. "_Anything_?"

Gabby looked very uncomfortable and looked away from Dean when he tried to look her in the eyes. She ran her fingers through Joey's hair instead and took of her t-shirt, staying in a thermal and bunching the tee, sliding it under her twin's head. "Gabbs…?" He walked up to her and knelt in front of her, titling her chin up to look at him. "C'mon. It's ok. Whatever it is, we can take it. We've seen _everything_."

She shook her head, looking slightly disturbed. "I doubt you've seen this." She got up. "I need to go upstairs." She turned to Joey's still form, fear on her face. "I'm getting them."

Sam made a face. "Getting what?"

Dean shook his head, getting up too. "Doesn't matter. I'll go with you. Sammy, if he wakes up, get him something to drink. Are we set?" Gabby and Sam both nodded and then Dean and the young girl hopped the salt line and headed upstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later, Joey sat up gasping. He looked around himself and then relaxed back onto the floor. Sam was there in a moment, a glass of water from the tap in hand, handing it to him. Joey nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks." He sat up again and drank the whole glass.

"No problem," Sam responded.

Suddenly, Joey sat up. "Where's Gabby?"

Sam put a calming hand on his shoulder. "She went upstairs to get something with Dean. She'll be fine. My brother won't let anything happen to her."

He got a pained look on his face. "She's getting them."

"Getting what?"

Joey shook his head. "Help me up?"

Sam nodded, standing and extending a hand to the boy on the floor, hauling him up. Joey sat in a chair. "What happened?"

Sam sat beside him. "I think she… made you pass out."

Joey shook his head. "_How_?"

Sam was in the same situation. "I have no idea." The young man sighed and Sam decided to get his mind off of whatever was rushing through it. "So how old are you two?"

Joey looked at him and said, "Eighteen."

"Oh." Sam thought of something to ask. "Your sister likes Led Zeppelin. What music to you like?"

Joey made a face. "I don't know how she stands that stuff. I listen to classical music, Mozart, Bach, Debussy. When I'm working on my baby-"

Sam had only heard one person say that. "Your…_baby_?"

Joey blushed. "My car. 1974 Oldsmobile. She's a boat and guzzles gas like a pig, but she's beautiful. I saw her in an abandoned car lot in New Bedford, a city an hour or so from here that we went to when we were visiting family. Looked into it and bought her. Of course, I had to fix her up. I was no problem at all, though. She runs like a beauty now. I like to listen to classical music when I'm giving her a tune up."

Sam felt something nag at the back of his mind. He liked fixing cars? And his sister liked Led Zeppelin? What were the odds? "Oh…" He was about to ask a question that was going to embarrass him for all time. Not because the question itself was particularly embarrassing, but because the thought behind it was just stupid and impossible, because it made no sense. "Do you like… pie?"

Joey's face lit up. "Um, yeah. Doesn't everyone? Although Gabby doesn't so, I guess not. Apple pie is the way! Why, do you?"

Sam shook his head a little distracted. "What? Oh, no. My brother does." That was so weird.

"Dean, am I correct?" Sam nodded. "Cool. Hey, that '67 Impala. Is it yours?"

Sam shook his head. "Its Dean's…"

Gabrielle and Jonah. Why were the names familiar?

"Amazing," Joey said. "Do you think he would allow me to look at her when this is all over, whatever it is?"

Sam was barely listening. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Probably. He loves young people that appreciate what he thinks is a good machine. You guys are 18, right?" he clarified. He tried thinking back eighteen years. Had something happened…?

Oh God.

_He_ had left. So suddenly. Maybe… they were adopted…but what were the odds? It was pure coincidence.

He thought of his own advice and blinked. Crap.

Joey nodded. "Yes."

He was about to speak again when there was a creak outside the kitchen doorway and Sam and Joey were on their feet in seconds.

* * *

Dean and Gabby made their way up the stairs and down a hall. He smiled as they walked into a room. It was covered in Metallica and Zeppelin posters. Blue Oyster Cult was among them, as was Foreigner and Van Halen.

"I'm gonna go on a limb and say that this is your room?" he said.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"And yet you don't like pie." He shook his head.

"Burgers are awesome," she said thoughtfully as she looked under her bed for something, whatever it was. "Burgers are really good, actually. White Castle burgers, especially. Hmmm." She got out from under her bed and as she walked by a certain picture on her wall, she absentmindedly kissed a finger and pressed it to it.

Dean made a face. "What was that?"

She made a face. "What was what?" He mimicked her and she laughed. "Oh. That's just a bad habit. It's a picture of what my brother and I call The Angel. I kiss it every time I pass by it. Weird, I know."

Dean nodded. "Hey…How did you know that exorcism back there, with the demon?" He'd been meaning to ask…

She turned around from her closet where she had walked to. "That was an exorcism?"

"Yeah," Dean said as she looked back in her closet. "What did you think it was?"

"Well, it's a prayer, right?" She turned around, taking a break from her search to face him and cross her arms.

"Um… no. How did you even know it?"

She shrugged. "I've been praying that since I was a little girl."

Dean made a face. "You what? In Latin?"

She nodded. "Um, yeah."

"Where did you even learn it?"

She shrugged. "Back in the orphanage. We were there since we were babies, newborn they said. I learned it. It just…" She made a face. "I don't know. Another weird thing. I just _know_ it."

"Do you know what it means?" Dean asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion, every congregation and diabolical sect. Thus, cursed demon and every diabolical legion, we adjure you, I gave way to deceive human creatures, and to give to them the poison of eternal perdition pauses. Be gone, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of man's salvation, to humble under the mighty hand of God, tremble and flee when we invoke the Holy and Terrible Name at which those down below the treachery from the stand in awe of the devil, deliver us, O Lord. We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the, of the infernal adversary, every legion, every congregation and diabolical sect. Thus, cursed demon and every diabolical legion, we adjure you Cease to deceive human creatures, and to give to them the poison of eternal perdition pauses." She smiled and finished her translation. "That your church may secure, in your face, the freedom to serve, we beseech Thee, hear us." She uncrossed her arms. "Is that what you meant?"

Dean blinked. Not only had she translated her half, but his as well. "Um, yeah. How did you…?"

"Know?" She shrugged. "I… honestly don't know. It came naturally, I guess. Whatever that means."

She went back to searching her closet as Dean stood by the doorway. She was freakily reminding him of someone. And the way she had been staring… why was that familiar?

"Ha! Found it!" She pulled out a wooden case and then smiled. "This is it."

"A box? Do you press a red button, get a million dollars and kill someone in the process?"

She blinked at him. "I don't understand that reference."

Dean blinked back. "Oh? Oh. Sorry." He followed her out of the room and made his way down the stairs with her. "So… Joey is the one with the sense of humor?"

She stopped and turned around. "Hey!" And then, sheepishly, "Well… yeah. If you wanna put it that way."

Dean shook his head and followed her down the rest of the way.

* * *

Both Sam and Joey were ready to put up a fight if anything came through that door that wasn't human. But in walked Dean and Gabby, Gabby holding a case in her arms.

She set it on the table though when she saw Joey and ran over to him. Hugging him she said, "Damnit, you scared me." Joey looked like he had never hugged anyone before. She smacked him upside the head when she was finished. "You idiot. Do it again and I'll do more than just smack you."

Joey didn't even move. He knew his sister well enough that she wouldn't take into consideration that she was the one who had caused him to pass out, making it her fault that she was so worried and worked up. But, as he said before, minor details that she wouldn't notice.

"I see you have brought them down," he said instead.

She nodded. "Yeah." Then she turned to Dean and Sam who were both waiting expectantly. "We found these on our beds on our birthdays. At first, we thought they were from our parents, but when we tried to bring them up, they had no clue what we were talking about. So we thought that maybe the other had gotten it for both of us, but neither of us had. So… we hid them and didn't tell our parents."

And with that, she opened the case.

And Dean and Sam both gasped.

"I told you you'd never seen anything like this," she said.

But Sam shook his head. "Quite the opposite, actually."

Joey looked at him. "Excuse me? You know what these objects are?"

Dean walked forward and picked one up. It was an angel sword. They'd seen plenty during the battle of the Apocalypse. "Yep." He twisted is around his fingers and watched as it was pulled from his hand by an unseen force and right into a shocked Gabby's. "They're angel swords."

"What?" she asked, still staring at the silver knife.

Sam swallowed. "Hey Dean?

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"I think I know why the demons are after them."

Dean nodded. So did he. "Pray tell, little brother."

"They're Nephilim."

Dean nodded and wiped a hand across his face. "Great. Just great."

But Gabby was looking on in confusion. "_What_ did you just call me?"

Joey was not as naïve. "Nephilim. Half angel, half human." He shook his head. "But that would mean…"

"One of our parents is an angel?" Gabby said incredulously.

* * *

Dean was out demon proofing the whole house. He had done the living room first so that they could have somewhere to lay down. It was late, well passed midnight, and Gabby was barely managing to stay awake, although she protested.

"I'm fine guys," she had been insisting as she yawned. "M'not sleepy _at all_."

And then, as Dean said that he was going to get the rest of the house and outside it, asking Sam to stay and watch them, Joey had taken pity on her. "Come _hither_, Gabby."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't use that word." But she went to him where he was stretched out on the couch anyway. Apparently they had done this before. She laid down on top of him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Using his chest itself as a pillow, she turned her head to the side and sighed.

And then, she fell asleep.

Joey laughed as her breathing slowed and he ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it down. Sam watched, half surprised, half suspicious.

Surprised because they were so good with each other, even after all of this. "You seem close," he said.

Joey nodded. "Yeah… she takes care of me when I am feeling down. I like to… repress, you might say. She makes me talk, even when I don't want to. And then, of course, she doesn't understand when it is appropriate to say what she's feeling or not. She has no shame. I help her when she is in those kinds of situations and no one knows what to do with her."

Sam nodded. And he was suspicious because they looked like someone he knew. Like several someones he knew. And he was getting a little angry.

Because now that they learned that they were half angel, Sam's idea wasn't as crazy as he thought. Angel's didn't have gender, he reminded himself. Which meant that they could probably do male and female things, despite their vessel. And he was getting pretty suspicious. And angry.

Did he mention angry?

Well, yeah. Angry.

"So," Sam said, making Joey look up. "Were you guys adopted in Boston?" _Say no,_ he thought, _say no so I don't sound like a crazy half-wit._

"No," Joey said and Sam was sheering himself on inside his head.

"Oh? Where then?"

"Well, our parents had family up in South Dakota, so they went for a vacation up there. See, Martha couldn't get pregnant and they had been looking into adoption agencies and such. When they went on vacation, her sister told her there was one down the street and that there were a lot of kids in need of homes. So… yeah. Dave went down there with her and they saw us. Originally, they wanted Gabby, but when they found out we were twins, they didn't have the heart to separate us. That's when Dave said that she could have the daughter she always wanted and he could have the son he always dreamed of." Joey shrugged. "They adopted us both."

South Dakota. He hadn't even bothered covering up his tracks that well. Hell, he probably never thought that they would ever meet them. He probably thought Dean and Sam were going to forget him. Dean couldn't, Sam knew. He still loved him. And that meant that Sam couldn't forget either.

The being that ruined his brother's life, pretty much, was how he remembered it.

There for a year and then, poof, gone. At least Sam knew why though. He just needed a little more proof.

"So, you're adopted parents, they named you?" was his next question.

Joey smiled. "No, actually."

"The agency?" Sam wasn't stupid.

He shook his head. "It's a weird story, actually."

"I'm listening, and it'll be a while before Dean is done."

Joey shrugged, shifting when Gabby moved so she would be comfortable. "Well, the story goes like this. When we were found at the orphanage, we were in a basket beside each other and all covered in blankets." He chuckled. "They couldn't figure out how we had gotten inside, since neither of us could walk and the windows and doors were locked."

Sam knew. Sam knew and the story was starting to piss him off. "Oh really?" He was barely controlling it.

"Yeah. So anyway, attached to the basket were three things. One was a sheet of paper that had our names, Jonah and Gabrielle, on it." He laughed again.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well," Joey said. "The handwriting was really loopy and fancy, so they originally thought _my_ name was Gabriel and _hers_ was Joanna. It was pretty funny when they found out it was Gabrielle and Jonah."

Sam's eyes widened. Gabe and Jo. Oh. My. God.

But Joey didn't notice. "Anyway. There was also an envelope that said it was for the new parents of us. Inside it… well, it was weird. It had all our allergies and stuff and a few pictures of us when we were babies and newborn and stuff. It said that was for the family that ended up adopting us, like whoever wrote all of that knew-"

"Knew that it was going to be a while before someone came around and wanted you two. So they could have pictures if they decided not to tell you guys you were adopted," Sam finished in horror.

Shit, he had gone to _Chuck_. Freaking Chuck _knew_. And they had seen him just a few weeks ago. Chuck was second on his list to murder. _He_ was first.

Or maybe he would kill Chuck first, after all the trouble he had caused the brothers.

Joey continued. "Yes. You know what though? You guys' number? Yeah, that was in the envelope too. Just said, In Case of Emergency, you know? Maybe they knew you, or something. Say, do you to know many angels?"

Sam felt his heart beating out of control. Of course he'd put Dean's number in there. He was the one person he could trust to keep them safe if anything… supernatural happened.

"Anyway," Joey continued, not waiting for an answer, "there was that and then there was a picture." He made a face. "You know, it was of an angel, so maybe they were trying to get the message across in their own way about who they were. Anyway, me and Gabbs always just called it The Angel. It is up in her room now. She kisses it every time she walks by, the thing. Old habits dying hard and such."

Sam's mouth went dry. "Did… did it have a name?" Sam asked. "Angels have names, so I was just wondering…"

Joey made a face. "Um… yes. Something strange. Not angel sounding at all, except for the end, you know how they all end in –iel? Like, that." He made a face and then he brightened. "Oh, right. Castiel. The page said its name was Castiel. The Angel of Thursday." He paused. "Sam?"

Sam was up and out of his seat. He was stalking away and he turned around and looked at Joey and said, "Don't touch the salt by the windows or doorway. Don't leave the couch. Stay where you are and don't do anything stupid."

And with that he left.

Sensing her twin's distress, Gabby woke up soon after. And even after Joey had explained what had happened, she didn't understand what was wrong.

Neither did he.

* * *

Dean had just finished warding the outside of the house. He had to admit that it was tons easier than warding against angels.

Which brought the thought of him around.

It'd been so long, but Dean had never let go, couldn't let go, not now, not when they were dealing with two halfies. He sighed. He could really use angelic help. But he hadn't called in what, how many years? He actually did the math this time. It had been eighteen years since he had seen the angel himself. It had been seventeen years since he had stopped calling and praying.

That first year, he'd needed him so bad, the Apocalypse nigh and all, that he couldn't help himself. He had prayed and called every day.

And then, when it was over, all over, he hadn't tried again.

Ever.

And here he was, in need of him again and Dean just had to try. He was 48. He was so alone. He needed his angel.

"Cas?" he called awkwardly. He cleared his throat. "Hey Cas," he started again. "Um… long time, no call, huh?" He shifted. It was cold. And it was almost morning. "So… um…" And then he couldn't take it. He started to cry. He broke. "God, Cas, we're in it so bad. Two half angels, two demons out to get them. Two humans trying there best. We need you Cas, _I_ need you. I need you, I've-I've _always_ needed you." He stood alone and cold and felt this big hollow gap where Cas had been. He always felt it these days.

Dean turned around, making his way to the front steps when he smashed into something. He stumbled backwards on the stairs and fell into the dewy grass on his butt.

Sam ran from where he had knocked Dean down and into the backyard. He threw back his head looking up at the sky and shouted, "CASTIEL! CASTEIL GET YOUR AS DOWN HERE NOW!"

Dean lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah, keep it down Sammy. I thought of that already. I tried. He's not-"

"Now, Castiel!" Sam went on shouting. "NOW!" Nothing happened, but Sam could just imagine a confused angel looking down on them from heaven. "I know," Sam taunted. He pointed at the house. "I know who they are. I know what you've done. And if you don't come down here to tell him…" Sam turned and looked to a confused Dean on the floor. "Then I will."

After a few moments of nothing, Sam had made up his mind. He turned to Dean, helped him up off the wet ground and said, "Dean, Gabby and Joey are-"

Sam went flying into the hedges beside the house with a yelp. And there, standing in front of Dean, not in a trench coat by the way, was him.

Castiel.

"Hello Dean."

* * *

Dean swallowed as Sam picked himself up off the ground. He had dreamed of this day since he found himself in bed alone all those years ago, but now, nothing would compute. He wanted to cry and tell him how much he still loved him, wanted to prove himself to the angel, but all he could do was put on a face of indifference and stare.

"Castiel," he said, his voice ice cold.

The angel tilted his head. His vessel had aged, Dean saw. There were more wrinkles on his face and his hair had undertones of silver. And then, Dean realized the obvious problem. That was Jimmy Novak's body. He was using Jimmy.

Again.

Dean felt anger go through him. It was either get angry or cry and he was not about to dissolve into tears. "You took Jimmy away from his family?" Dean yelled, getting into the angel's personal space. "_Again_?"

Castiel blinked. "This was what you wished to ask me about?"

"Answer me, God-damnit."

Castiel looked away. "No. Jimmy Novak is long gone, in his rightful place in Heaven with his family…" There was regret in his voice. Painful regret. Dean calmed down.

So the angel could still feel, huh?

Suddenly, Castiel tensed up. "What are you doing _here_?"

Dean turned around, but only saw the DeSantos' house. "What? This? Yeah, that's… that's why we called you down, Cas."

Castiel looked so panicked that if Dean didn't know better, he'd have said that the angel was afraid. "What happened? Why are you here? What is going on?"

Dean needed to focus on the fact that Castiel was here, not that he was showing more care for strangers that he didn't even know than he was showing him. But he couldn't. "Yeah. The strangers need help Cas. Go to their rescue," he said bitterly, "Not like I ever needed help. Not like I ever had to go up against the end of the world. But I did."

And then he left, inside the house to see if the kids were doing ok. They had been outside for a while. He wanted to make sure they weren't hurt or anything.

But he really wanted to get away from the look that Castiel and Sam were giving him.

Castiel slammed Sam up against the side of the house. "How?"

With that one word he knew, knew that he wasn't crazy and that he was right. "I pieced it together. You didn't make yourself too subtle on the important parts Castiel. And why would you leave them alone? Their powers-"

"Are manifesting, I know. I thought it would happened as infants, but it didn't. So I thought it would be in adulthood."

"Eighteen is adulthood, Castiel," Sam said, wriggling under the angel's grip.

He nodded. "I know."

Sam slid out from under him. "So, what, Chuck couldn't help with that?" He was being a dick, he knew, but… c'mon. He had kept something so big from them. From Dean.

Castiel looked at Sam with big, woeful eyes and Sam had seen those eyes on Joey. "You don't understand Samuel. Chuck only saw until they were three. They…. _'blipped off his radar'_ as he put it, after that."

Sam shook his head. "You need to tell Dean. You need to tell him now."

Castiel shook his head. "No."

"Then _I_ will."

Castiel slammed him against the house again. "_No_."

His eyes glowed and Sam closed his mouth and didn't answer. After a moment he said softly, "Do you… do you want to see them?"

The angel let go of him and took a few shaky steps back. "I…I…" He swallowed. And then he nodded.

Sam sighed. "Let's go. I'll explain the situation inside. It's just nice to have an angel on our side."

By the time they had jumped all the salt lines and made it to the living room, Castiel was filled in. Demons had possessed the twins' adopted parents and were after them. They needed to gank the demons and then get the twins somewhere safe until the hell-fever wore off.

It was the getting rid of demons that was the hard part.

"They seem powerful," Castiel said as he stopped in front of the living room, not close enough to be seen outside it. He heard voices, laughter. He didn't want to go inside.

Sam nodded. "They are." He sighed and then looked the angel in the eyes. "Well, let's do this thing."

Suddenly, the angel looked terrified. "Actually Sam…"

"Oh no," the youngest Winchester (well, not really, not now) said. "You're meeting them."

Castiel nodded. He sighed. "Very well."

Sam made him wait in the hall and then went into the living room. Gabby was in hysterics, tears in her eyes, while Joey was shaking his head, his lips twitching in what Sam could call a Cas smile.

"Hey guys. There's someone I want you to meet. He's a friend. He's going to help." Dean glared at Sam, is smile melting off his face.

"No," he said.

Gabby stopped laughing, the sound petering off into nothing. Joey blinked. "What? Who is it?"

"No one," Dean said. He honestly didn't want Castiel there. Not now. He might take away the Nephilim, the two people he was finding so much joy in. Hell, he might kill them. Isn't that what the angel's did in the Bible?

Sam gave him another look and that one look made Dean's insides twist. It was sympathy and hurt and anger all rolled up together and Dean didn't like it. "Dean. It's ok."

And that was it. Dean knew. He knew why Sam wanted them to meet Castiel.

But he didn't believe it until the angel walked in and Sam announced, "Guys, this is the real angel Castiel."

Gabby's eyes widened as did Joey's and they both got up and walked over to Castiel. Joey blinked and then said very carefully, "Castiel?" Castiel nodded.

And the angel was looking at them like they were the most perfect creatures in the world. Like he had seen them so long ago and was getting to see them for the first time in a lifetime.

Like he had made them.

Joey extended a hand. "It is an extreme pleasure to meet a real angel," Joey said in awe.

Blue eyes met blue eyes and Dean saw the resemblance. It hit him so hard he thought he might cry. Castiel and Joey's eyes were the same shade of blue. They had those same tapered fingers, that quiet demeanor. Gabby was beside herself. She was hopping around. Dean saw when she attacked the angel in a hug that they had the same hair color, the same round face and sharp nose. Although she didn't act like him much, she had a library that Dean had seen in her room. She had liked to read, just like Castiel had when he had been around.

Dean felt bile rise in his throat as Sam glanced at him. Immediately his brother gave him a worried face.

But he didn't understand.

Dean was sure he knew why Castiel had left.

"E-excuse me," Dean said weakly, running out of the room, across the hall and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. He leaned over the toilet bowl and threw up, the acid burning his throat and nose. Castiel had left him. He had fallen for a woman and left him after he had knocked her up. Those beautiful children in the next room were Castiel's but not Dean's. And how could they be? He was so stupid. He had thought that maybe heaven had called Castiel back and in reality, the angel had gone for a woman and had babies with her. He really didn't love Dean anymore.

He threw up some more, bile dripping from his nose.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his back, rubbing, and flushing the toilet as Dean rested his forehead against the ceramic of the toilet bowl. When he looked behind him, he was surprised to find not Sam, but Castiel.

He couldn't look at those eyes without seeing Joey.

"Dean-"

"No, Cas," Dean said, suddenly feeling very tired. "Just-no. I don't want to hear it. Sorry I left you for a whore Dean? Sorry I have children with some woman Dean? Sorry I left Dean? I just… don't _care_ anymore."

Which was a total lie, but whatever.

Castiel gave Dean a very confused face. "No, Dean. You misunderstand-"

"No, Cas. I'm pretty sure I understand." He got up and wiped his mouth. "Let's go and save those kids of yours. And then let's never have to see each other again."

Because he loved Castiel and it was unrequited. And he loved those kids because they were a part of Cas, so he had to help them. But even he knew that this level of masochism was sure to kill him before he was fifty.

"Dean-"

There was a scream. Castiel was on his feet, racing after Dean as they made their way to the living room and found Joey on the floor, screaming, his eyes pure red, clutching at his head.

"Help him!" Gabby yelled. She grabbed Castiel's shirt. "Please, help him!"

Castiel pried her hands off of him and dropped to his knees in front of Joey. "What is wrong?"

Joey looked at Castiel. "Its… the d-demon is… its trying to get in my head!" He screamed.

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked, grabbing Gabrielle and pulling her to him so she wouldn't interfere.

Castiel nodded. "It's trying to posses his mind from outside the house. It's a powerful demon indeed." He turned to Joey. "Jonah," Castiel said, getting the Nephilim's attention. "I am going to put you into a deep sleep. This will help your body build a resistance to the demon. Alright?"

Joey whimpered and nodded. Blood ran from his eyes and Dean saw Castiel take a sharp intake of breath and wipe the blood away. "It'll be alright, Joey," he whispered. His voice seemed to calm the boy enough that Castiel could touch his forehead with two fingers and make him conk out.

Castiel lifted him himself and laid him down on the couch. He put a pillow under his head, made sure he was comfortable and then, turned around. They were all staring, even Dean.

"What-what did you do?" Gabby asked, moving away from Sam.

Castiel gestured to the couch across from the one where Joey was and she and Dean sat. "Your… brother and you are twins. If you had been one child when you were born you would have had all the angelic abilities that the Nephilim possess. But since you are twins…"

"They split the gifts," Sam said in awe.

Castiel nodded. "Which is why the demon couldn't get to you, Gabrielle. Your mind has an angel's shield against demonic influence. His does not. Right now, I infused him with some of my grace. Its helping him build a tolerance to it."

She nodded. "So… he can hear thoughts. Does that mean that I can't?" Castiel nodded. "Rats. That would have been fun." She shrugged and Castiel actually smiled, shocking Dean and making Sam smirk. "So… I have a shield, he doesn't. He has mind powers, I don't." She smiled. "I can do that thing where you touch their head and they pass out. So he can't?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes."

"Awesome."

"It also goes to say that one of you will be able to read Enochian, one of you will be able to time-travel and the list goes on. One will be able to perform exorcism-"

"That's me," Gabby said confidently.

"-with a touch," Castiel continued.

She deflated. "Nope. Not me. Never mind."

"One will have immense strength."

She beamed. "Now that one is totally me. I threw Joey across the room."

Castiel frowned obviously displeased. "You should not be throwing your brother across the room."

Gabby shrugged. "Well, it was either toss him or let the demon get him."

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_."

"Was he hurt?" Castiel asked, concern in his voice.

"Nope," Dean answered instead. "Damn kid had not one scratch on him." He had needed to talk.

Castiel nodded. "He can heal himself, which makes me think that you'll be able to heal others Gabrielle."

"Epic." She paused. "How do you know so much about this?"

Castiel looked like he was stuck between a bad place and a hard to get out of place. But his face went blank and he said, "I've had some… experience."

And that was it for Sam.

"May I talk to you Castiel?" Dean made a face. "In private," Sam added.

The angel nodded.

"So… I'll watch the twins," Dean said, not understanding what was going on. "While you two have your-"

"Chick flick moment," Gabby finished.

Dean beamed. "Thatta girl."

Castiel just looked like someone had kicked a puppy in front of him and Sam looked like he was about to rip someone's head off. "Castiel. Outside in the hall. Now," Sam barked.

* * *

Castiel was slammed against the hall wall. He felt his jaw vibrate and he bit his tongue but he was definitely not fighting back.

"Tell him," Sam whispered harshly, so the others wouldn't hear them.

"No," he responded, shaking his head and wincing as Sam slammed him into the wall again.

"_Please_," Sam begged. Castiel shook his head. Sam went livid. "He's in there thinking that you left him for some… some _chick_ and you're going to _let_ him. He's so screwed up and after all that time that you left him, he deserves to know."

Castiel looked away. "You-you do not understand Sam."

Sam's eyes widened. "I-I don't _understand_? I have to watch my brother stare all doe-eyed at my niece and nephew wishing they were his. And they _are_ but you just won't tell him. He wouldn't even realize it because he doesn't think it's possible. He won't even acknowledge the fact that for besides his eyes, Jonah looks just like him, or that besides what she looks like, Gabrielle is like a mini-Dean, only with girl parts. Her eyes, it's like someone took a _copy_ of his and gave them to her. He-he _protects_ them with his _life_ and here you are, holding your tongue while a little bit of him dies inside every time he sees them smile and realizes that they aren't his. Or thinks they aren't."

Castiel looked like he was going to cry. Sam kept speaking.

"Why didn't you stay? Do you think he would hate you for it? All Dean's ever wanted was a family. He's tried with so many people and it just never worked. Because they weren't really _his_. God, he would have kept you safe, Hell, _I_ would've kept you safe. You think he'd let anything happen to you and the twins? _Are you crazy_?"

"Samuel that is _not_-"

"He would have loved it if he got to feel them inside you, would've been content with just lying in bed and holding you. He would've _been_ there."

"_Samuel_," Castiel said harshly. "My terms with those Nephilim were trying. To put that kind of responsibility on Dean-"

Sam stepped back and threw a Mega-Bitchface at Castiel. "I don't care _what_ you think, Dean would have-"

Suddenly Sam was against the wall and Castiel was holding him several feet off the floor. "It is not what I _think_, Sam, it is what I _know_. I ripped your brother out of Hell. That is not easy. I pieced him back together again. I remade every atom, every proton, neutron and electron that made up that atom, and made him whole. I made all the chemicals that make him think what he does and make him feel what he does. I _know_ he couldn't have handled it. I _know_ him, back and front, inside and out. We were going through an _Apocalypse_, Samuel. The world was _ending_ and the _last_ thing your brother needed was to have _two_ children on the way and worry for their safety. Because no matter what he says now, I _know_ that he would have sacrificed the _world_ in order to save _them_ and _me_ from _anything_ that was happening. He would _not_ be able to handle it." Castiel shoved Sam then let him go, the Winchester sliding to the floor. "So I left."

"Why didn't you… why didn't you come back?" Sam asked in a daze standing up.

Castiel looked away and his voice sounded thick and rough. "Because… because how could he trust me after that? He couldn't. I left. And I put our children in an orphanage. How could he even stand to look at me?"

"And Chuck…?"

"I swore Charles to secrecy. _He_ was, in fact, the one who contacted _me_. _Not_ the other way around. _He_ told me what was going to happen and it didn't mater what decision I made. It all turned out like he said it would, though." Castiel sighed. "He just never saw past age three. If I knew this was going to happen…"

"If you knew this was going to happen, what?"

Castiel looked Sam in the eyes. "If I knew my children would be hunted down because of their species and that I would hurt Dean in such a way, I would _never_ have pursued our relationship. I would have gone on in pain and heartache if it would save him from it all."

Sam felt a wave of sympathy hit him like a wave of bricks. He put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "So would he."

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, the reason Gabby had heard Dean when he had spoken the first day she had met him, even though she had her headphones on, it wasn't because Dean was loud. It was because she had angelic hearing.

And she had heard everything that was said in the hallway.

She slowly turned to look at Dean who had just told a joke and was laughing, and let her eyes widen. Her stomach churned and she went pale.

"Gabbs, you ok?" Dean asked, pressing a hand to her forehead.

But Gabrielle pulled away. "Excuse me for a moment… Dean."

She walked out into the hall and looked at Sam and Castiel. Sam slowly turned around. "Oh, hey Gab-"

"You." She pointed to Castiel.

"Yes, Gabrielle?"

"You, you're…" And with that, she ran into the bathroom and, just like her father, her human one that is, she threw up.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Sam asked turning to Castiel. "Think she caught a bug or something?"

But Castiel was busy, his eyes closed. When he opened them, they were wide with fear. "Sam, she heard us."

Sam's eyes widened. "No. No way, she couldn't have. We were out here. _Whispering_."

Castiel shook his head, his hands beginning to shake. "No, she has… her hearing is impeccable."

"Which means…"

"She _heard_ us, Samuel."

"Oh fuck."

"Tell him." Sam turned around again to see Gabrielle wiping bile from her mouth on her sleeve. "You tell him _now_."

Castiel looked away. "No."

Suddenly, she was in his face. "You are going to tell Dean that he is our father now Castiel… _Papa_…" she breathed. She made a face. "Please. He… he _deserves_ to know the truth…" She had tears in her eyes.

Before Castiel could respond though, she hugged him, hugged him tight and strong and sobbed into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, gently, rubbing her back and making soothing circles into. But she only got louder and sounded more pitiful and suddenly, Dean was running into the hall too.

"What the _hell_ did you _do_ to her Cas?" he asked accusingly.

Castiel scowled over her head. "I _did_ nothing."

Extracting herself from Castiel, Gabby backed away with Sam. She felt a fight coming on.

"Look Cas, it's great that you're here, but if your\'re just gonna make these kids cry, I'd rather you not be here at all."

Castiel shoved Dean backwards. "I have _every_ right in the world to be here, Dean."

"No, you don't," Dean growled, shoving back.

"Yes I do! You have no right to tell me what to do with my own children."

Dean didn't even care that Gabby was in the room. He slammed Castiel into the wall and growled, "That's _right_, I'm sorry. The kids you had with a _whore_ and then left them _alone_ to face this shit. What a _great_ dad you are!"

"Dean, enough!" Sam yelled without thinking. "They're YOURS!"

Dean felt his heart stop.

Castiel glared at Sam.

Gabby held a hand over her mouth.

And Sam, well, Sam just looked as shocked as Dean felt.

"I-I'm… I'm sorry. Dean…Castiel… I didn't mean to…." Sam couldn't even string together a sentence.

Dean took a few steps back shaking his head. "No…no, it's-it's not… that's _not_ supposed to happen…" He thought he was going to pass out.

Instead, he stumbled down the hallway and out the door.

* * *

Dean let the cold air hit him in the face. Who cared if a demon attacked him? At this moment, that was far from his mind. Those two Nephilim in there, they were his children.

What the hell?

Cas should have told him, should have stayed, should have done something other than leave. Why would he leave? Dean hadn't been given a chance to protect his own children. Just because he was unaware that they existed.

How could Cas do that to him?

Dean sighed and walked back inside. He made his way to the living room, avoiding the kitchen where he heard Sam and Cas talking. He couldn't face his brother, who knew before him yet hadn't found it prudent to tell him. He couldn't face the angel that had had his children and then taken them away. Given them away.

He couldn't.

He collapsed onto the couch, staring at Joey where he sat on the couch across from him. Now that he really looked, the kid looked just like him. Sam face, same hair color. Dean had let his hair grow out in his early twenties. It had looked just like Joey's did now. Damn. How could he have not seen that?

Joey muttered in his sleep and flipped over. Poor kid. All the excitement had gone on without him. Well, Dean was sure his sister would just fill him in-

"Are you seriously brooding? I thought that was Uncle Sammy's thing?" Dean turned to see Gabby standing in the entryway of the living room, arms crossed. Dean tried to hide the happiness that had come from her calling Sam 'Uncle Sammy'. He failed. "So?"

Dean looked away. "I…."

She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "You get why he did it, right?"

And Dean kinda did. He knew he would have given up the world for his family during the Apocalypse. He would have. Cas had saved him from having to make that decision.

"Yeah."

"Then?"

"Then? Gabby, he… he never told me. He never even told me and he just left without saying anything. I…" He swallowed and moved hair out of her face. "I never even knew I had you two."

She looked down. And when she looked back up, there was a glimmer of determination in her eyes. "You know what? You're going to stop bitching. You're going to stop bitching right now."

Dean blinked. "Now wait a second-"

"No! You're going to stop and you're going to go up to my Papa and kiss and make up with him, tell him you love him and have whatever two men have that is the equivalent to sex. You got me?" She got up and crossed her arms. "No Dad of mine is going to be brooding and pensive while his children are in the room and being attacked by a fucking demon duo."

Dean blinked as she smiled sweetly and walked over to the couch where her brother was sleeping. "What're… what're you gonna do?" He asked in a daze, getting up. She hadn't just… but she _had_.

She lowered her face in front of Joey's, an inch from his nose. "Well, Papa said he needs to build resistance so I shouldn't wake him up. Instead, I'll just wait here till he wakes up on his own and scare the shit out of him. Then I'll get him up to date. Have fun."

And with that, Dean walked out the door.

Make up with Cas? Could he do that? He understood where he was coming from, he really did, but…

Well, his kid wanted him to make this work. He wanted to make this work. Hopefully Cas wanted to make this work. Dean was going to forgive him. He was going to try.

Dean walked into the kitchen, ignoring Sam as he asked Cas, "Do you think a Tibetan exorcism will get rid of them?"

Cas was at the stove. A spicy smell, light sautéing peppers, emanating from it. He grunted. "I do not know Sam. They may not be Tibetan. You said that Dean told you that Gabby was a few words away from finishing the exorcism and the demon was still going?"

Sam nodded, noticing Dean. He opened his mouth to speak, but saw the look on his brother's face and decided against it. "Yeah," he said instead. "Just like that."

"Well, they must be powerful," Castiel mused.

He would have said more, but at that moment, Dean gripped his right hip and spun him around. In one swift move, he turned off the stove, leaned Castiel against it and kissed the living daylights out of him.

Castiel responded in turn.

Dean could never forget how the angel tasted. Sweet and sharp, like cinnamon, perfect and right and just, just like _Cas_.

He pulled away resting his forehead on the angel's, who was breathing heavily, his blue eyes widened in surprise. "I understand," he admitted and Castiel knew immediately that he was talking about the twins. "I get it. Thank you. Because you saved me and the world from a helluva lot of trouble." He kissed him lightly again. "I don't want us to be like strangers, Cas," he continued. "I want us to be _us_, and nothing less. _Please_. I love you and I _never_ stopped. Let's just get past this. Let's just get Gabrielle and Jonah safe and work through this."

Castiel nodded against Dean's head, because honestly? That's all he'd wanted all these years too. That's all. And if Dean was willing to give it, he would at the least take it.

Sam just sat there, trying not to smile that this small dramatic episode in their lives was over and made a silly face when they separated and looked over at him, blushing.

"Oh, don't mind me," he said sarcastically, but with him, as always, it came out more bitchy than not. "Just trying to save my niece and nephew, your children, consequentially."

Dean and Cas smiled and Castiel actually chuckled, making Dean start and look at him. "What?" the angel asked.

"You should do that more." When Castiel tilted his head in confusion, Dean elaborated with, "Laugh. I like it."

Before Castiel could respond, they heard a scream. All three men jumped up and to attention until a laugh followed it and then a squeal as someone was hit by a pillow. Dean smiled. "Looks like Gabby freaked out Joey."

"Looks like Joey's awake," Sam said. "Is she gonna…?" _Explain _was implied, but not said. Dean nodded.

Castiel went back to cooking, something he said that a Chinese philosopher had taught him how to cook and Dean watched. The living room was quiet. Sam kept leafing through his book, asking Castiel questions about whatever geeks cared about and Dean nipped at Cas's neck where he was standing behind the angel while he was cooking.

What seemed like forever later, a voice cleared and Dean and Castiel turned around. Joey and Gabby were in the doorway and the girl was shoving her twin into the kitchen over the salt.

He looked a bit surprised and pale and all different types of confused. But mostly, he just looked awed and happy. He kept his distance though.

"You," he said, pointing to Castiel. "You're my father?" Cas nodded rigidly. He now turned to Dean. "And you're my… _other _father?" He made a face.

Dean smiled. "Sorry, kid, but that's a yes. I guess you're stuck with me."

And all of a sudden, Dean and Castiel were bombarded. _With hugs_. Joey came at them and wrapped an arm around each of their necks. And then he hugged them so tight, that even Castiel needed to breathe. "I don't care if it doesn't make sense and sounds really fucked up," Joey muttered. "I just found my real parents."

Gabby chuckled behind him and attacked Dean and Castiel from behind. She bumped heads with her brother and smiled when he looked up, slightly watery-eyed. And Dean for the life of him couldn't think of a way to make himself let go. Sure now there were problems. The kids knew of their real parents and wanted to be around them, wanted to know why they were given away, but that would all have to come later.

After the whole demon thing was settled.

As if to prove that, the lights flickered on and off and the doors and windows started to shake and rattle. Gabby squealed as Joey yelped and let go of his parents. Dean, Cas and Sam all got up. They had been wondering when the demons would make their next move.

The window was bare of any curtain, so when a man's head popped up, it could be seen. Joey gasped. "That's… that's Dave. That's Dave…" But Dave's eyes were pitch black and he was smiling in a disturbing way.

"Why hello Jonah," he said and his voice could be heard through the glass. "So happy to see you're awake. I couldn't get into you're head before. Too bad." He caught sight of Cas and then gawked. "Well, well, well. The angel is here. Are you the father?" Castiel growled and Dean stepped in front of the twins. Comprehension lighted in the demons eyes. "Well there's something you don't see everyday. _You're_ the mommy," he said addressing Castiel, "And _you_," he pointed to Dean, "_You're_ the daddy. Ok. Well, looks like the big guy upstairs has a sense of humor."

Dean launched himself at the window, Castiel grabbing his elbow and Sam taking Dean's place in front of the twins. "You sick fuck. Stay _away_ from my family!"

The demon laughed. "Oh my. Well aren't you a feisty one? Good thing you have your little _bitch_ to keep holding you back."

Dean ripped out of Cas's grip and pressed his face against the window. "You talk about him like that _one_ more time and I _swear_ to a God I don't entirely believe in, I _will_ go out there and _rip you apart_ myself!"

The demon tsked Dean and Castiel yanked him back again. "Now, now Winchester, don't get your panties in a twist. Or is it the _angel_ that has the panties and _you_ have the boxers? Oh well. You're both _gay_ anyway."

Dean yelled and this time, Gabby was holding him back. Surprisingly, he couldn't budge. "Don't," she said. "Please don't. We just lost one set of parents; don't make us lose the other."

It was sad that she knew that her adopted parents might not make it out of this alive and it hurt Dean to know that she knew. He wished she had stayed an innocent young girl who listened to the Best of Led Zeppelin and Metallica. Now these demons had erased all chances of that possibility.

Dean nodded and walked back to where Joey was staring at the demon. His face matched Castiel's perfectly at the moment. Gabby looked on. "That is so-"

"Creepy," Dean finished for her.

"No, _that _was creepy," Sam interjected. "Stop finishing each other's sentences. Let Joey do that."

"What do you want?" Castiel asked the demon, ignoring them.

The demon blinked. "Well, _we_ want the little abominations that were the result of you ass-fucking a human." A muscle in Castiel's jaw twitched and Dean saw red. Joey just glared and Gabby flipped him off. But the we meant that the female demon was still out there too. Great. "_But_," he said and now they were all listening. "But… we'll take you, sir Angel instead. Always nice to have one of the heroes of Heaven and the Apocalypse to… _play_ with."

And just with the word play, Dean knew that the demon was familiar with the works of Alistair.

Before Dean or Sam or Joey or Gabby had a chance to protest, Castiel answered, "Yes fine."

They stood in shock as the demon answered, "Good. I'll give you a few minutes. Then you come out since we can't go in." He glared at Dean and then his face disappeared from the window.

Immediately Castiel was hugging Gabby and kissing her forehead while squeezing Joey's shoulder and nodding to him. He was about to turn when Dean grabbed him by the arm and demanded, "Cas, what the hell are you doing?"

Castiel's eyes were like the ocean: tumbling and broiling. "I'm saving my family. I left you all during the time you needed me. This is the least I can do to make it up to you."

He turned for the door. Dean caught his arm again. "Damn Cas, you just don't get it, do you?"

He made a face. "Dean, what're you-?"

"We _love you_, Papa," Gabby said, taking to the name like a duck to water.

"And, we're family," Joey added as if that made all the more sense.

"And family sticks together," Sam said, speaking up, although he felt like this might be an Angel Winchester moment. No one seemed to mind.

"And you're what's keeping us all together Cas," Dean whispered, pulling him close. "I lost you once already. I'm not going to lose you again. Not this time, not when I can help it."

He let go of Cas and ushered them all into the living room, where they were safe from the prying eyes of demons. "So," Dean said once they were all seated. "You said that the twins' powers were split between them. Strength, healing, etc.?" Castiel nodded. "How 'bout wings?"

Castiel shook his head. "That is the only thing that they will both have. They each have their own wings."

"How long will it take to help them with that?"

"Opening and using their wings? A year or two at the most."

Dean scowled. "How about… ten minutes?"

Castiel felt his jaw drop as did Sam and the twin Nephilim. "Dean, are you _insane_?"

He shook his head. "No. I have a plan." He turned to his children. "Now, which of you can read Enochian and exorcise demons with a touch, 'cause that'll sure help Daddy seem not so crazy?"

* * *

Gabby looked around outside where she had just walked out of the house. Suddenly, two demons in the bodies of her adopted parents speared in front of her, eyes dark. The darkness melted back into their regular color as both demons scowled.

"Oh hey guys. Scared me shitless," she said, putting a hand to her heart.

"We asked for the archangel," Martha said. "Not you."

Gabby made a face. "Yeah well…" She sighed. "Look. I love my parents. I do. I just found them and… I don't want to lose them. They have a chance at picking up the pieces and putting their lives back together. That won't happen if you take Castiel. So." She took a deep breath. "I'm offering my brother and myself instead."

Dave tilted his head. "Do your…parents know of this?"

She shook her head. "Hell no. They're busy making plans on how to vanquish you guys. They don't know anything. Neither does Uncle Sam. And I don't mean the government." She chuckled at her own joke.

Martha and Dave just stared. "Yes. Very well. We accept." Dave looked behind her. "Where is your brother?"

Gabby smiled sheepishly. "Um… well…" She cleared her throat and looked down. "He doesn't exactly know about what I'm doing either. He's currently sleeping on the living room couch." He had been two days since they were stuck in there. It was night now. "So you have to come get him."

Martha raised an eyebrow. "We can't get in."

Gabby turned around and rubbed the devil's trap off the door and then scooped the salt away from the door, making a good-sized space in the line. "Now you can." They went to go in, but she suddenly blocked the way. "But you can't touch my parents or my uncle. Just me and Joey."

"Yes, yes, yes. Now let us in," Dave said. Gabby nodded and stepped aside. She led them into the hall and then into the living room, breaking the salt line here too. On the couch, Joey appeared to be fast asleep. Martha smiled gleefully. Dave went right along with her.

Now, Gabby thought, loud and hard.

At that, Joey flipped off the couch, eyes wide open and disappeared in the air. The demons turned to look, but Gabby had vanished also. In a panic, they ran to living room entryway only to find the salt line mended, Sam Winchester standing on the other side, salt carton in hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I trap you guys in?" he smiled.

On one side of Sam, Joey poofed into existence. He leaned against his uncle, not quite his height, but maybe would be one day. "You see," the teen began, "My… wait is he Papa or Dad?" he seemingly asked air.

On Sam's other side though, Gabby appeared. "Who?" she responded.

"Cas."

"He's Papa. Dean has a masculinity issue, so he's Dad."

Joey nodded. "Right. Just like you have a femininity issue." Gabby stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyway," he continued to the demons. "My Papa did this neat trick. He taught us how to use our wings." In flashes of light coming from an unknown source, both demons saw mid-sized wings extending from both the twins' backs.

"My Dad bet him he couldn't do it so fast," Gabby picked up.

"Needless to say, Papa kicked Daddy's ass. If he hadn't-"

"He'd probably still be on a dry streak," Gabby finished.

"Ok," Sam said, "TMI you two. Geez."

They shrugged in unison. "Whatever," the said simultaneously.

"No really kids," Dean said from behind the demons, making them turn, "Let's not embarrass your parents before they get a chance to cash in their bet winnings."

"Dean, don't be obscene," Castiel responded, appearing before the human, and still managing to look exasperated.

The demons looked to one another and then jumped onto Dean, knowing Castiel was stronger. Except, they were stopped. By Gabrielle.

"Bup, bup, bup!" she reprimanded, holding Martha by the forearm. "No touchy my Daddy, bitch!" She threw her against the wall. "Eat me!"

"Don't say that!" Joey said as he appeared behind Dave and pressed a hand to his forehead, "She just might." With that, blue light came from his eyes and the demon screamed, hacking up ash and smoke. It yelled one last time, then Dave fell to the floor.

Before they could see if he was alright, Martha, or the demon in her, got back and threw herself at Gabby, making her yelp and fall back. "Get off bitch!" she screamed.

Dean took the time to act, yanking the demon off his daughter. "Touch her again skank, and watch what happens!" he growled, throwing her to the ground.

She got up anyways and attacked Dean, throwing him across the floor where he skidded and into the hallway wall. He stayed down.

"Dad!" Gabby yelled.

"Dean!" Sam screeched.

Suddenly, the demon was held down by both Joey and Castiel. Both men had avenging looks on their faces. They each pressed a hand to either side of her face and started muttering. She screamed and thrashed and yelled and said they would pay, but they were both so angry and kept going at it. She started hacking up her lungs, smoke emanating from her mouth until she screamed and her eyes went yellow, the smoke leaving her in a column.

Martha's body went limp.

"Dean!" Castiel said, leaving the wilted body to Sam. He ran over and cupped the hunter's face in his hands as Dean slowly came to.

"Ugh," he grimaced as he sat up and made his eyes focus in on Cas, "The hell?" He smiled now and Castiel knew a corny joke was coming. "You angel or am I in Heaven?"

Castiel rolled his eyes and yelled, "He's fine!" over his shoulder. He helped Dean up where Sam was busy checking the pulses on the fallen bodies. His face was grim and Gabby's was ashen. Joey wasn't even looking at them.

"Are they…?" Dean asked quietly.

Sam nodded. "The demons must have… _you know_, when they left," Sam whispered back.

Gabby started to cry then. And who could blame her? Those people had raised her since she was three. And now, they had been taken from her, so brutally, by things that weren't supposed to be real.

Joey didn't even look at them, going too pale himself, and wrapped his arms around his sister as she cried.

Dean's heart ached so badly, he thought it would combust. "We're gonna have to salt and burn them," Sam said softly to him. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, ok. Just… give them a minute to say goodbye?"

Sam nodded. "Sure, of course." He walked out, giving the small, dilapidated family a minute.

"Hey," Dean and Castiel walked over to their children.

Gabby was sobbing. Guilt was written all over Joey's features. Dean knew that their lives weren't supposed to be like this. "I-I didn't… oh _God_ they're _dead_!" Gabby was muttering over and over into Joey's shoulder, shaking. Joey just swallowed.

Dean opened his arms and Gabby rushed into them, leaving Joey to collapse onto the couch, head in hands, shoulders shaking, Castiel sitting beside him and putting a comforting hand on his back and rubbing. Dean sat with Gabby in his lap, arms around his neck, sobbing and crying and hopelessly a mess.

"Shh, Gabrielle, shh," he soothed, smoothing down her hair. "Shh, baby girl."

"They're _dead_. Daddy their _dead_! Ah," she sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Maybe if I had… had done something different," Joey started but then buried his face in his hands again and leaned into Castiel's touch.

Dean and Castiel shared a pained look. They knew no matter what they said that neither one would listen, that they had to deal with this in their own way. They had been in the same situation before, time and time again.

"Where-where will we go now?" Joey asked.

Gabby, who had calmed down, nodded her head tiredly against Dean's shoulder, indicating that she was wondering the same thing. Dean gave them both an incredulous look. "Um… I'm thinking with us. You guys have a grandfather out there, you know. And a grandmother and aunt. And another uncle if you count Ash." He was talking about Bobby and Ellen and Jo, too.

"Another uncle too," Castiel said from his place beside Joey. Dean gave him a look. Castiel smiled. "He's my brother. An archangel. Gabriel."

Dean almost groaned. Almost. If he didn't have a grieving 18 year-old in his lap, rocking her back and forth, he probably would have. But since he did, that was a no go.

Gabby sniffled. "Yeah. Ok." She avoided looking at the bodies on the floor in the room. "I wanna leave Boston. Now."

"And I don't want to come back, either," Joey finished for her.

Castiel and Dean nodded in understanding. "Awesome. You wanna get going tonight or sleep and then leave in the morning?" Dean asked.

Gabby shuddered. "I don't… I don't think I can sleep in a house where they… where they died." Joey nodded in agreement.

Castiel kissed Joey's head reassuringly. "No, that's fine. Gabrielle, Jonah, go pack your bags. When you're ready, come back down and we'll load everything into the Impala and get going." Gabby extracted herself from Dean and Joey from Castiel and they headed up to their rooms, Joey's arm flung around his sister's shoulders, hers around his waist, the two leaning into each other.

Dean and Castiel watched them go. "They're gonna need time to heal Cas," Dean said. "They're gonna need _both_ their parents for it."

Castiel gave a sad smile. He walked up to Dean and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm not going anywhere Dean. _We_ need time to heal too."

Dean nodded. Sam came in a few minutes later and he offered to take care of the bodies himself. Castiel zapped him and the corpses to a secluded place and when it was finished, zapped Sam back. He nodded. It was done.

A half hour later, Joey and Gabby came back down each with a large suitcase and a few bags. Castiel and the bags disappeared and then he was back, saying that he had packed the car. There were five of them now. He hoped Cas had shrunk the bags or something so that they could all fit.

Gabby tiredly sat back down on Dean's lap and snuggled closer as Sam finished erasing the wardings on the house with Joey, teaching him the ropes. Dean ran his fingers through her hair, which was just as soft as Cas's.

"This is what was missing," she said, sighing.

"What?" Dean asked.

"This sense of… _love_. Of feeling _right_. I just never got that feeling with Dave and Martha… you know? I needed this. I think we _both_ did." She gestured to a equally tired looking Joey, who had a weak smile on his face. Dean waved him over.

Joey walked over and plopped down next to Dean, who swung an arm around his shoulders and brought his head to his shoulder, where Joey closed his eyes and rested it there. Dean kissed Joey's forehead, kissing more hair than skin. He chuckled. "You need a haircut, man."

Gabby rolled her eyes as Joey chuckled. "Tell me about it," she quirked.

Castiel and Sam walked in next. "Ready to go?" Sam asked.

Joey nodded, sighing before Castiel extended a hand and helped him up. He patted him on the back and led him outside. Gabby however, refused to get up. "Carry me?" she begged, all pathetic and Dean couldn't say no.

He sighed, wrapping his arms around and under her knees and around and under her arms.

"You're so _needy_," he jested, making her smile as he got up and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm," she murmured and he walked out, Sam smiling and shaking his head behind them.

Dean wondered if Boston would comment on the missing family in future news. He could see it now: DeSantos Family Disappears With No Trace Left Behind.

He knew people would wonder.

* * *

They loaded up into the Impala, Sam and the twins in the back seat, Castiel and Dena in the front. Sam was in the middle of the two, both the twins head's leaning on each of his shoulders. Sam's head was extended back, eyes closed.

Five minutes on the road and all three of them were asleep, leaning on each other, drool slipping down their mouths. _Huh_, Dean thought, _must be a Winchester thing_. And then: _Do_ I _drool_?

"Yes," Castiel answered, smiling when Dean scowled, pulling out onto the Zakim Bunker Hill Bridge and going across, watching as different colored lights danced across it. It was strange and beautiful.

"Its gonna be hard you know, getting our priorities straight and our problems solved," Dean said quietly as they sped along it.

Castiel nodded, taking Dean's right hand and holding it. "Yes, I know."

"Cas-"

"Dean. I am not going anywhere. Not _ever_. I'm _staying _and that is final. I _promise_. You may not believe me now, but I _will not _leave you or those children alone _ever again_."

Dean nodded. It was going to take awhile for him to finally come to fully trust Castiel again, but he was willing to try. And he knew those kids were too. And he knew that his whole family was going to help too. Even Ash.

Well, _probably _Ash.

"Yeah," Dean said, squeezing Cas's hand back. "We can do this. We have to."

Castiel nodded as Dean looked in the rearview mirror again and smiled as he saw that Gabby was now lying half in Sam's lap, Sam's head against Joey's. It was cute. He passed his phone to Cas, who knew instantly what he wanted and took a picture. He gave it back to Dean, who sent it to Bobby and Ellen, giving them a heads up.

_The idiot in the middle's my brother,_ it said under the picture_, and the two on the sides… those are my kids. Say hi to Gabby and Joey everyone. Oh and Cas sends his regards too._

And as they drove off into the Bostonian night, everything was ok. Not perfect, but then again nothing was, but it was good. Good enough for Dean. Good enough for now.

* * *

**So there it is. Soon there will be a follow up, sort and sweet (I think), about how the rest of them react to the Winchester Twins and how the Angels that matter react to that.**

**Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Dean: that was... nice.**

**CAs: Slightly dramatic.**

**Sam: I liked it. I was the smart one, as usual.**

**Gabe: . What the hell? Why was I only MENTIONED in this shitty excuse for a story?**

**Eve: *gasp* GABE! BE NICE IT WAS AMAZING! Not everything has to have you in it to be good. *grumblegrumble***

**Sam: *blush* I beg to differ.**

**Gabe: *snide smile* SEE?**

**Please review before Gabe gets horny and decides to have sex on the screen with Sam and has no shame or qualms about it. PLease spare me and Dean and Cas.**

**Eve: NO! Let them! LET THEM! GAY!PORN!SEX!STUFF!SABRIEL! *seizes and plops to the floor***

**Dean;*pokepokepokewithastick* Is she dead?**

**Cas: Dean! Stop poking her with a stick.**

**Dean: *is ashamed***

**Sam: No. I think she just passed out.**

**Gabe: D.D Aw man. Too bad. I'll have to try harder next time.**

**Me&Dean&Cas: *gasp* GABRIEL!**

**Sam: Oh come on, you can't tell me you didn't see that coming.**

**Gabe: *to Sam* And that's why I love you best Sasquatch, that's why I love you best.**

**REVIEW? Since it seems that my captives have led me off track, the cheeky little blighters! You gotta love 'em though!**

**MWAHS to you ALL!**


End file.
